Henry Lewis
Henry Lewis (Cptlewis678) is aregistered citizen of Columbia and has been Baptized. He was a U.S. Army officer, and a cattleman. He has come to Columbia to start a new life. Early Life Henry Buford Lewis was born July 2, 1836 near Fort Smith, Arkansas, nearly one month after Arkansas' admittance as a state in the Union. He grew up on his family's farm; where he learned how to hunt, shoot, and ride a horse. At age sixteen, he went out west by himself, looking for work. He was fueled by his passion for adventure. He found ranch work in eastern Oklahoma, which was then Chickasaw Indian Territory. He worked on that ranch for two years. When he turned eighteen, he returned to Arkansas and enlisted in the United States Army. He was trained as a cavalryman, and was transferred to the 2nd U.S. Cavalry Regiment in Texas. He served in Texas with the cavalry until 1861. American Civil War In 1861, when the American Civil War broke out, then-Sergeant Henry Lewis returned to Arkansas to be with his young wife, two year old son, and newborn daughter. On the subject of secession, it was a tough decision for him, as he loved the United States. However, he loved his state more, and determined that states' rights were more important. He resigned his position in the U.S. Army, and enlisted in the 2nd Arkansas Cavalry Regiment. Henry Lewis immediately became a First Sergeant for "B" Company, of the 2nd Arkansas Cavalry. He fought in various campaigns of the war, such as the Red River Campaign, and fought with General Sterling Price's Army in Missouri. He was wounded at the Battle of Glasgow, Missouri in 1864. Though he was severly wounded, he remained strong and was able to help his Company organize the occupation of the town, and the defeat of the Union Army in that battle. For his gallant and courageous actions of October 15, 1864, First Sergeant Henry B. Lewis was awarded the Southern Cross of Honor. Throughout the rest of the war, the 2nd Arkansas Cavalry suffered defeat, as Sterling Price's Army was driven out of Missouri and Arkansas. Following Robert E. Lee's surrender in 1865, Henry Lewis returned home to his family in Arkansas. Post Civil War and Indian Wars In 1865, Henry Lewis returned to his former unit, the 2nd U.S. Cavalry Regiment. He enlisted as a regular trooper, but quickly made his way back up the ranks to become a Sergeant Major. He fought in the Indian Wars out West with the Cavalry; and was eventually granted a commission as a First Lieutanant in the Cavalry at the age of thirty two in 1868. He continued his way up the chain of command, eventually becoming a Major in the 2nd U.S. Cavalry Regiment. In 1876, he participated in the Great Sioux War of 1876-77, fighting under General Ranald S. Mackenzie, an old foe during the Civil War. At the battle of Powder River on March 17, 1876, Henry was wounded for a second time in his military career, when an Oglala Sioux Warrior shot him in the arm with an old rifle. Though he was wounded, he continued to lead his Company in a charge against the Sioux village. He lead his men to victory, and General Mackenzie put his name in for the Medal of Honor. Major Henry Lewis was promoted to full Colonel on April 6, 1876, took command of the 2nd Cavalry Regiment, and was presented the Medal of Honor by President Ulysses S. Grant, the very man his cause had fought against only eleven years earlier. Henry Lewis became the only man to have earned the Southern Cross of Honor and the Medal of Honor. Colonel Henry B. Lewis commanded the 2nd U.S. Cavalry Regiment through the rest of the Sioux War, where the 2nd Cavalry was commended for their fighting at the Battle of Dull Knife in November of 1876. Lewis commanded the Regiment for another year, and retired from the U.S. Army on December 20, 1877. After his retirement, most people kept calling him "Colonel," a nickname he's had ever since he became a full Colonel. Cattleman Now retired, Colonel Henry Buford Lewis packed up his family, and moved out of the Cavalry Fort they'd lived in for the past four years. He moved to Oklahoma, which was still very dangerous area, near the Comanche territory. He bought a twenty two mile spread of open range to raise his Beef Cattle. He had much success in his first seven years. He hired an old army buddy as his foreman, and hired ten cowhands to help him run his ranch. He had become one of the most successful cattlemen in Oklahoma. In 1884, while returning from an inspection of the herd with his foreman, Henry found that his house had been burned to the ground, his family having been inside. He had found an indian necklace nearby, and realized what had happened. Henry Lewis, possessing much authority in a nearby town, having served on it's council, organized a posse, called on the sheriff and his deputies, and called upon a former officer of his, now commanding a Cavalry detachment nearby. He and his posse, comprised of townspeople, the sheriff and his deputies, and a detachment of U.S. Cavalry, raided a nearby Comanche village, killing most of the inhabitants. With the Indian problems starting to decrease, Henry Lewis found great success in the years of 1887-1889. However, without his family, he had become heartbroke, and took to alcohol, drinking whisky in heavy amounts. By 1889, he had become weary of life alone on his ranch, and sold it to his former foreman. Henry moved to New York City, where his distant nephew lived. He was shocked by big city life, and didn't feel comfortable living in such conditions. Coming to Columbia In 1890, Henry had heard about a new, thriving city in the sky called Columbia. He reached Columbia by means of rocket transport from Washington D.C., and has had is soul cleansed of all wrongdoings. Since he's arrived in Columbia, he was nearly killed in a stabbing incident, but was saved by three friends of his, resembling the true friendships that can be found in Columbia. Politics and Religion Henry Lewis is a Christian and a Lutheran. He is a very religious man, and nearly became a preacher in his youth. His family has mostly always been Lutheran since the Reformation. Henry Lewis is a staunch Conservative, and votes Republican, having switched from Southern Democrat in 1870. He is a firm believer in States' Rights, and dislikes a large Federal Government. He's a firm supporter of the Military, and keeps track of current events. Other Henry Lewis plays the fiddle, he learned to play it when he was a young boy, and was tought by his father. He can be heard playing his fiddle upon request. Colonel Henry Lewis is also an expert horseman. He's owned a horse named "Topper" since 1862. Upon Topper, Lewis rode through most of the Civil War, as well as through the Indian Wars. Topper was wounded in 1864, but recovered from his wounds. Henry Lewis is a member of the National Rifle Association, having joined the newly-created organization in 1873. He encouraged his cavalrymen to enhance their marksmanship skills by joining it as well.